Banshee Girl and Wolf Boy
by Sourpurple
Summary: Derek helps Lydia face the prospect of ailing, hurt Stiles. Lydia doubts herself of course and Derek there to be as helpful as he possibly can be. R/R would be helpful, please!


AN: I'm back! No Beta. So sorry for the errors. There will are some. There's a bit of Stydia/Martinski whatever people call it now a days, but there had to be in order for me to hit home. Basically, Derek helps Lydia face the prospect of ailing, hurt Stiles. Lydia doubts herself of course and Derek is a cute BB. I have no idea where on the timeline this fits, but here you go.

She was in her car alone; the tears were building up, creating a terrible lump in her throat. The lonely thought that maybe just maybe she could save him, the boy that used to have a crush on her, the boy that never let her feel alone, he was missing and what good was she? She didn't trust herself anymore. She wished she could become this super banshee, grab her power by the horns and make it work but she couldn't. She was never going to trust herself enough to be as good as Alison was at hitting that target, or Scott was at being a leader. She was smart, but if Stiles was here, if he could only guide her in the right direction she could be amazing and they would solve this one together. She loved the thought of them working side by side, she would never tell anyone but he was slowly becoming one of her best friends, one of the only people she could ever allow herself to love and trust despite her faults and his.

Knowing he wasn't there to tell her she was helpful to the team was letting her down and she felt so selfish. He's scared, alone, petrified in that hospital and all she could think about was herself. _Figures._ She sighed aloud, still holding back the impending tears. The mix of failure and the prospect of losing Stiles were about to finally cause her to have _another _mental breakdown. If you consider Peter Hale planting himself inside her brain a mental breakdown. Finally the tears were pouring down her cheeks, she was so used to crying that she almost didn't realize what she was doing. She could fund the local pharmacy on her own with all of the tissues she buys every month. They must think she's some sort of tissue eating monster. She let out a small giggle in between the cries, the thought that Stiles would laugh at the prospect of a tissue-eating monster and ask Derek if there were one just to piss him off made her happy and sad all at once because she almost forgot he was gone.

"You know, even though you could probably make someone's ears bleed with that scream I would still lock the doors" a booming voice came from the back seat of her car. She was about to yell out said scream when the stranger grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. The anxiety made her teary, puffy face, turn hot. Her whole body was paralyzed with fear when the stranger relaxed his hand a bit before saying "Okay, Banshee girl. Calm down. It's me. Derek. Derek Hale. The not psychotic Hale." She let out a breath from under his hand and he promptly removed it releasing his own sigh of relief. "Not psychotic? Jury is out on that one right now, Derek." She said pointedly. Without turning around she glared at him from the mirror. She had to catch herself because her heart was still pounding, she wasn't sure if it was from the fear or the fact that she hadn't ever been alone with Derek Hale pretty much ever, except if you count that time she dragged him through the dirt and mud, but she wasn't herself and there wasn't a lot of talking going on. She regrouped knowing that Derek could hear her heart beating faster than a drum, she got it back to as steady a pace she could before she turned around to address her unwanted guest. "Is there something I can help you with before I kick you out of my car?" He raised one eyebrow at her and glared at her with those green eyes she never quite looked at closely. "Well, I saw your car out here and I know you and Stiles were dating so I thought I would try…." Before he could finish she interrupted him "Stiles and I are not dating. We're just friends." she looked at him dead in the eye before exclaiming, a slight fake disgust in her tone that she was so accustomed to using when people accused her of seeing Stiles on the sly. She usually ignored what people thought about them but something about Derek thinking she was seeing Stiles drove her nuts. Heck everything about Derek right not was making her skin crawl and she didn't know why. "I would apologize for the misconnect but I just don't care enough about it or you, considering you brought Peter back into our lives." She scoffed at his words. "Are you here to talk about outstanding grudges? Because if I remember correctly you thought I was a killer snake thing and tried to kill me." She unconsciously flipped her hair and tilted her head almost forgetting about what was happening around her. She had to admit to herself; taking jabs at Derek could be something she could get used to. "or are you here to ask me about Stiles and what I know, because I am useless. A complete waste of perfectly good supernatural entity and there is no use in even trying." The enjoyment that passed through her briefly was now gone and the sadness crept back in.

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her because Derek's hardened face began to ever so slightly soften. His hypnotizing green eyes were now darted directly at her and for a moment she could see Derek's own sadness creeping up from a place she imagined so dark it would give Batman a run for his money. There she was again, channeling her inner Stiles despite herself. "I know I am going to regret this… but… what's wrong?" he asked with a fake hesitance. "No offence, when I have a hot guy in the back seat of my car there isn't much talking going on, so I'm not sure I'm prepared to change that." Before she could even think she realized what she just said and her eyes widened along with her mouth which she was sure was about to utter something else that could get her in trouble, when she caught Derek blushing briefly. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Is this about the little dork because I get it? Maybe you guys weren't dating, but you were friends. Heck even I have to admit I liked the guy, despite his motor mouth, I hope he gets through this. " she finally accepted Derek's attempt at warmth and realized she could open up just a little bit, they never really interact with one another anyway so no harm. "I just feel powerless. I hate the feeling of not being in control, it drives me up the wall. I just miss him, and I can't even do anything about it. I was wrong about it all. I wish I could help you guys, but I'm such a failure." She turned her head around to face the wheel. The lights from the parking lot were shining in her face and she could hear Derek grunt in the back seat. She was sure he was rolling his eyes but she couldn't even begin to turn around after giving him so many details especially since she prided on the fact she could guard herself from the world. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it threw her completly off guard. "You're not a failure, Lydia. You were right. Stiles was in the basement, he just wasn't there physically. Don't doubt yourself. The more you do the less powerful you feel and the less powerful you will be. If you stop and anchor yourself, you'll be even more brilliant than you already are." She let out a small, curvy, smile when her mouth began speaking things her mind could not control yet again. "Wait. Did you say I was brilliant?" her small smile now turning into a full-blown smirk, despite herself. "Really, that's all you got out of what I just said? That you're brilliant? You know you're brilliant and that's why I said it. I wouldn't tell someone something they don't already know. Especially someone as self aware as you." He said softly, and just like she was certain what she said before was despite herself she was certain what he was saying wasn't. Derek was actually kind of a great guy under the scruff and the growls. Now she knew why Scott saw him as his Yoda, she considered. Yoda, another reference Stiles would love, she suddenly remembered why she was here in the car, alone, starring at the lights in the hospital parking lot. "Why are you saying these nice things to me? You don't even know me." she asked, sniffling, realizing she was once again crying. His fingers gripped her shoulder, squeezing it for a brief moment. "Because my mother raised me to never let a girl cry. Also, you might remind me of someone I cared about once." His eyes were shinning in the light and she was starring into them again, she felt warm for once, thinking that everything might just be all right. The last person she ever expected to be the crying shoulder she needed was Derek Hale. But right now in this moment his soft glimmering eyes represented something to her that she never thought they could; hope.

"I remind you of someone?" she asked, softly. Tilting her head toward his, she didn't realize how close he was this whole time. Leaning into her, his breath hot on her neck, the distraction of her self-doubt and losing Stiles was a good thing because otherwise she wasn't sure if she could control herself from jumping on top of him. "This girl I knew in high school. She was sharp and quick witted. She looked like an angel when she spoke about music…" He kept going but she was distracted by his smile when spoke about her, but the smile accompanied that darkness she saw earlier. He must have lost this quick-witted angel of his at some point in his life. She knew she had to get him out of this trance, because he stopped looking like Derek and started looking more like Scott when he would speak about Alison. "So you think I'm an angel?" she tilted her head back, her teeth were white as ivory showing through her big smile. "Do all banshee's come with selective hearing or just you?" he said, exasperated and annoyed. He promptly took his hand off her shoulder and leaned back into the seat, huffing. "Why are you huffing back there? Are you, like, the big bad wolf?" Gonna blow this car down?" she asked smiling and he shook his head in response, clenching his jaw. "So is your sarcasm a thank you for me being nice to you?" he asked. "Maybe." She responded, making sure her eyes met his to elicit a playful flirtation. "And on that note. Are you coming in or are you just going to sit here and sell out the local pharmacy on tissues, or are you going in?" she couldn't even answer because she knew this tissue thing was a good way to make Stliles proud. "Hey, Derek, do you think there's a tissue monster? Like a monster who eats tissues? A demon or something?" she had to ask for the currently absent Stiles. He would be so proud to know she did. Bothering Derek was one of his most favorite of past times. He looked at her for a second, running his hands through his jet-black hair and sighing. Without answering he opened the door and walked out coming around to the driver side and opening her door for her. "Come on, lets go." He said to her extending his hand his face hopeful that she would reach out and grab it. She sighed knowing she had to face this anyway and having a friend like Derek go in with her would be okay. "Friend" she thought to herself. What a funny way to describe someone so aloof and alone. She grabbed her bag from the passenger side and reached out for his hand. He let it go as soon as she steadied herself on the ground. He moved ahead of her, turning around midway to the door. "Let's go Banshee girl." He smiled. "On my way wolf boy." She followed after him, her heels clanking on the ground.


End file.
